


gal pals

by Jules1398



Series: skam fic week 2018 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Actors, Celebrities, Eva isn't famous but she is a homie, F/F, Gossip, Journalism, News Format, News Media, SKAM Fic Week, Tweet Format, Twitter, tmz esque Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Noora interviews Mari and that changes everything. Oh, and Sara is up to her usual bullshit.





	gal pals

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of fic week yeye  
> this was a pain in the ass to post but playing w the format was fun  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

Norway’s New Princess 

Written by Noora Sætre

Mari Aspeflaten, three time Gullruten winner, is making her debut on the big screen with her new feature film,  _ Prinsessen _ . This political drama follows Lise (Mari Aspeflaten), Norway’s 22 year-old princess, as she navigates her relationship with her long-term girlfriend (Iben Sandberg) while they gear up for the announcement of their relationship to the public and for their royal wedding, despite disapproval from the Queen (Margit Skrulle). I recently sat down with Aspeflaten to discuss the film and its impact.

**Sætre:** Good morning, Mari. How have you been lately? Has it been stressful now that the release date is fast-approaching?

**Aspeflaten:** I’ve been well! And it’s actually been a lot less stressful lately, since all of the filming is complete. I’m super excited for the release and I feel like the movie could make a big impact on Norway and maybe even beyond.

**Sætre:** Can you explain for me, in your own words, what  _ Prinsessen  _ is?

**Aspeflaten:** _ Prinsessen _ is a lot of things. For one, it’s a love story. The relationship between Lise and Anna is truly beautiful. They met when they were both began university and have been together for a few years so, naturally, they’re ready to take the next step, regardless if Norway is ready for it or not. It’s also a story of strength. Lise feels as if the world is against her, including her mother. It takes a lot of bravery for her to risk everything, including her crown, but she is willing to do it for the love of her life. Finally,  _ Prinsessen _ is a story of acceptance and tolerance. If a princess can be in love with a woman, so can anyone else and I think that as the characters in the movie come to understand that it’s okay, so will the viewers.

**Sætre:** It truly sounds like a beautiful story. How was it playing a character that is in love with Sandberg’s character?

**Aspeflaten:** Profoundly difficult, since Iben is married to a guy. No, not really. Both of us have been with women before, even if she does have a husband. We have chemistry on the screen, but that’s because we’ve grown to be close friends over the course of filming. She is truly a phenomenal actress.

**Sætre:** Other than Iben, who were your favorite people to work with on set?

**Aspeflaten:** Margit Skrulle, hands down. She’s so fun and so talented. I feel like I has a lot to learn from a veteran actress such as herself. The character she plays is not exactly a good person by any means, but Margit is so kind and helpful in her own unique way. Another person who I absolutely adore is Mahdi Disi, who plays Erik, Lise’s advisor and close friend. Mahdi is hilarious, and he brings that to his character. Really, I love my co-stars so much.

**Sætre:** What is the point of releasing a film like  _ Prinsessen _ now?

**Aspeflaten:** LGBT people still face a lot of discrimination in our society, despite our progressive image. They deserve representation on the big screen. I think another thing that makes the timing of this movie right is that the interracial marriage between Prince Harry and Meghan Markle has faced a lot of criticism, solely due to her race which is really sad and we wanted to show that lesbians could, in theory, go through a similar situation due to their sexuality. Every girl wants to be a princess growing up and we wanted to show that any girl  _ can _ be a princess. Meghan showed that black girls can be princesses too and  _ Prinsessen _ is going to show that girls who love other girls can also be true princesses.

**Sætre:** That was really beautiful. Thank you for speaking with me.

**Aspeflaten:** The pleasure is all mine, Noora. I hope you enjoy the movie.

 

_ Prinsessen _ will be released on June 16th, 2018 in cinemas throughout Norway.

* * *

* * *

SPOTTED: Gal Pals Noora Sætre and Mari Aspeflaten having coffee

By Sara Nørrstelien

A week and a half after posting her interview with the actress, Sætre (22) and Aspeflaten (23) were spotted at a local cafe having a cup of coffee. Since the interview that outlined Aspeflaten’s upcoming gay film,  _ Prinsessen _ , both women have tweeted about the new topic of discussion: Aspeflaten’s sexuality.

Aspeflaten claims that she has been with women in the past, but many have doubted the validity of that statement, wondering is it is perhaps a publicity stunt executed by the  _ Prinsessen _ team to trick LGBT people into watching their film.

Sætre and Aspeflaten likely are discussing this or something related over their coffee, potentially thinking of new tactics to perpetuate this stunt. 

Another possible topic of conversation is Sætre’s ex-boyfriend, William Magnusson. Magnusson, the son of a wealthy attorney, dated Sætre a few years back, but the couple broke things off for reasons yet unknown. Perhaps Aspeflaten, a close friend to the Magnusson family, is helping Sætre to win her ex back.

* * *

* * *

Did  _ Prinsessen _ turn Mari Aspeflaten gay?

By Sara Nørrstelien

Earlier this evening actress Mari Aspeflaten and Oslo Times journalist Noora Sætre were caught locking lips at the prescreening of  _ Prinsessen _ . It begs the question: has this lesbian movie caused its own star to turn to women? Or perhaps the pair were both drunk and got caught up in the festivities.

Or was is a publicity stunt? A lesbian kiss at the very first screening of a lesbian movie is sure to gain more excitement from LGBT fans prior to the country-wide release on June 16th.

And, if they are lesbians, why was Sætre so quick to refute my statement that William Magnusson and she may still have some level of involvement with one another.

Maybe one of the girls came onto the other, either for publicity for  _ Prinsessen _ or for Noora Sætre trying to put herself on a bigger stage than she belongs.

What do you think? Leave your opinion in the comments below!

* * *

* * *

I am a big, fat lesbian!

Written by Noora Sætre

Recently rumors have been spread about myself and Mari Aspeflaten, an actress I interviewed about a month ago and I wanted to clear the air.

I am a lesbian. I broke up with William Magnusson for this reason and we are still friends because he can accept that, even though some people that I am not even friends with cannot say the same.

Mart Aspeflaten is also a lesbian. She has been with women before. This is because she is a lesbian and, therefore, exclusively pursues relationships with women. She’s never been with a man, as she’s known that she was a lesbian for pretty much her entire life.

We are together. Not gal pals, but girlfriends. We got coffee together because we wanted to see one another again after a successful interview and things stemmed from there, leading her to bring me to the prescreening of  _ Prinsessen _ as her date. We kissed there. We kissed because we are girlfriends and we are lesbians. When two women who like women really like each other, they may kiss. It’s a natural occurrence.

So, anyway, see  _ Prinsessen  _ on June 16th. It’s the best movie I’ve seen in ages, and not just because I’m dating the lead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
